Funny Winter
by WillowSeeker
Summary: He is lost and alone, confused with every memories that runs rampant in his head. She was never supposed to even cross paths with him. Daddy had made sure she never would. Rachel/ Bucky/ Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When she was five years old, she already understand that her family of three was…dysfunctional, as what her daddies would describe it. Attending her first ballet lesson was a horror, when all the other parents sending their daughters for the same class pointed fingers and whispered indiscreetly at her and her dads. But being an excited girl that she was, she was oblivious. until the lessons ends.

Girls can be really mean. Even when they were just five years old.

She told her parents that the rip from her tutu was when she fell while trying to demonstrate a perfect pirouettes and not from the harsh push from one Summer Stuarts on the dance floor. Her fathers nodded, knowing the truth all along from the betraying eyes of their innocent daughter.

Because Rachel even at a tender age, she understands what her fathers had was special and even if people don't understand it, they were her daddies and she loved them for who they are and whom they loved.

And everyday until she was 12, she would come back from lessons, schools, extra classes and sports events with a rip of her peaked skirts or mashed potato gravy stain on her sweater, she would smile and say it was just an accident and she's fine. she did not need any assistance from her daddies.

"Im a big girl. I can take care of myself." She said, and with a kiss on the cheek, she went upstairs to clean herself up before going to sleep.

How befitting those words were as the next day, her darling loveable parents died, leaving her alone to take care of herself, as she promised.

—xxx—

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes can take care of himself.

Aside from his perfect soldier physique, his talents of combats and sense of loyalty and duty to protect were only some of the notable traits that many people around him would attribute him with.

But that does not stop from his best friend from fussing about him going to war. The scrawny-pale version of his best-friend and the bulky, patriotic super-soldier version of his best friend. Both the same person but with added 200 pounds of muscles in the span of six months.

He tried to explain what went down at the mad scientist lab. He explained to him how he went in on the fight right at the forests near the enemy's fortress, mercilessly killing the other soldier when he caught a glimpse of the devil with red face and a short man with menacing eyes behind round glasses, up on the observatory deck of the fortress. the duo looks scary enough that he motioned for the other soldiers to back him up as they went nearer to the fortress.

It was nearly a minute after he sets foot inside it that there were these robotic sorts of soldier march in front of them, firing guns with weird energy blasting from it. Bucky was at lost to help the others and seeing their near death state, he could only nod in respect and sadness before running inside the building, only to be greater with another sets of marching soldiers. he didn't think twice before shooting them down with his own killing machine when he heard someone commands to stop.

And then he saw the devil himself. Smiling at him as if he was a newly prized trophy the devil stole from the heavens.

What he remembers next was a sharp pain on the back of his head before his vision turns black.

—xxx—


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel Berry thought that even though she was an orphan, she will still give her best to claim her dreams of achieving stardom. Her daddies left her enough money to fend for her own.

Of course, the laws of the states would not let her use it at will. Hence, the mass of people who claims she was their _darling_ aunts and uncles, ready to take on the responsibility of _managing her trust funds. _She has never seen any single one of them in her entire life.

"Oh, Rachel dear, that was because you were so little. You were _this_ tiny when we met." Said her Aunt Judy from New Jersey, while putting up her fingers closely, just to emphasise how small she was when they met.

"_Oh.._. So that means you didn't care to see me until now?"

Rachel guess her dear Aunt Judy didn't expect her to be so blunt, seeing as she was giving her mega-watt smile and keeping proper upbringing up a notch all evening.

Fake Relatives: 0, Rachel Berry:1

And the whole event lasted for three hours, with the social workers watch in scrutiny over every plots and ploys by the _confirmed relatives_ of one very rich Rachel Berry. One by one, the relatives left her later that night, feigning concerns over her well-being and offering to tuck her to sleep, while their eyes masked with venom at the hard-to-cooperate-but-very-rich niece.

Even though she convinced herself that she can take care of herself, she hoped that someone _real_ was there to tuck her to sleep at night.

It wasn't until three days later that she met her.

Shelby Concoran. Her Mother.

Her _real_ mother.

—xxx—

He wanted to tell Steve more about the lab he was held captive. The grey walls that stinks with meds and drugs, the stench of blood and weird clinical objects.

The blue orbs that he swore held and emits something really strange auras.

Out of this world strange auras.

But the soldier was too busy thinking of plans to fight the Devil, serving his country his Superhuman powers to aid the war that Bucky was reluctant to even mentioned about the ugly devil and the short mad scientist occasional trips to visit him in the lab.

He never really spoke to the devil, and the scientist was always there with him. but he found that he couldn't even move a muscle or even talk, his brain was fuzzy with whatever drugs that he had involuntary consumed and his vision blurred.

There was one thing that he remembered clearly from one the visits. It was probably the last visit he had from the Devil. He could not decipher the scientist gibberish about a serum, body assimilation or something and the training for _the soldier_.

Two words though he could understand. Two words that still made his hair stands at the back of his neck when he hears the devil said it.

_He's ready._

—_xxx—_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bucky never thought about death much often. Even while he was in combat and a bullet could have shot him to death if he was three centimetres nearer facing the target. Some called it luck but Bucky was a soldier, a trained one and while he was no supersoldier, he was a damn good one.

But when they were atop of that snowy mountains, waiting for the Devil's minion train to arrive, he could not shake the feeling that _Death_ was watching him closely, reminding him that everyone has a ticking clock and his nearly struck at midnight.

He should have said something, anything to Steve. But now was not the time, and as cliche as it seems to sound, he know that they will meet again. He can guarantee it. Strange how completely sure he was of that fact.

He would missed him the most. Steve, his best friend. The little brother that he could ever imagined having and the best friend he ever had. But just like he was sure they will meet, suddenly the thought of death didn't scared him that much.

Of course, that was until death really put his foot down and Bucky was dangling dangerously a thousand feet above the winter mountains. He could never forget the feeling of horror of approaching death (to hell with it, he was scared shit!), or the way Steve struggle to keep him alive. But it was his time to go and he felt the pull that death oh so gallantly help in detaching him and Steve's strong hold.

He could hear the sound of bones cracking, or maybe it was his skull, before the pain comes and quicker than lighting, he was dead.

—xxx—

Rachel knew it was too good to be true. It was one year later and she is thirteen. She is the best student in her year and the cupboard filled with trophies and awards for her achievement as the best in every activity she can manage her time to smuggle.

She was avoiding her dear mother.

Rachel thought that her mother was a striving Broadway Star (Her middle name Barbra leaves little to assume) and that she was there because she now realises that Broadway was nothing if she didn't have her family with her.

She convinced herself that it was the reason, of course.

But child cares and proclamation of love to ones daughter in Shelby Concoran's logic was through bottles and bottles of wine and vodka, purchased from the money that was supposed to be used for Rachel's and hers healthcare.

Rachel didn't have the guts to even care anymore.

One night while Rachel was doing her homework on English, her mother stumbled in, reeking of cheap martinis and a hint of cigarettes on her skimpy dress. As usual, she regales her tales of wonder years as the understudy for the great Streisand and Menzel, and how if the producers wasn't too busy sucking up to those ugly whore, she would have had her moment to shine on stage!

Rachel prayed to every God above that she would not end up like her mother.

"I wish your dad did not ditch me for another sleazy bitch." Shelby said wistfully.

It was the first time she heard of her father. Her real father. She knew long after her first lesson in science that you cannot create a baby from a turkey baster. So, the fact that Shelby just off handedly mentioned his biological father would gain her curiosity.

"My father left you?" she asked, because she know a simple "Who is he?" would not make Shelby talk.

"Yup." Shelby said, popping the word while throwing herself haphazardly on the neatly made Rachel's bed. She cringe at the stench that will cling to it.

"What happened?"

"It was going great. He was famous, I was famous. We had it all…Well, he had it all. Good looks, fame, money, brains. He was every women dreams. He had a solid career, a company of his own, a brilliant mind and wit that you cannot escape from. " Shelby suddenly turn towards her, a hint of ghostly smile on her lips, " He was so smart and sexy, he could make you laugh until you think your chest would burst!"Rachel notes the tear leaking from her mother's left eye, "I love him more than he'll ever know. He was mine and I cherished it so much more than my previous lovers. Those seven months with him was really the best time I had in my life."

Rachel was never one to fall in love. she had a few crushes, like Finn Hudson and maybe Noah Puckerman. But crushes are temporary and true love lasts. So maybe her mother had a little crush that can not get over or moved on.

But isn't that love?

"But then, one day, I heard from the local news that he was off in Bahamas, fucking around with a blonde bitch with perfect body and perfect nose. he told me beforehand that he was going on a business trip."

Rachel only nodded.

"I waited two weeks for him to come back. I trashed the whole place down, demanding his secretary to get him to answer his fucking phone. but none of them budged. Not even his driver."

At this point, Rachel had given up on finding a relatives that was not a total ass.

"That's when I decided to leave. Two weeks later, I found about you and he came back from his trip, fresh with a new skank by his side."

"Did you called him?"

"I did. He said to stop lying and sleeping around before hanging up."

Rachel holds herself from giving a indication of finding the tale funny. Guess she knew where her bluntness came from.

"So I had you and well, the rest was history."

"You never try to contact him, again?"

"No! Please, honey I have my dignity to maintain."

Clearly. Rachel snorted.

"Even if he is the great Tony Stark."

-xxx-

**Review. Please?**


End file.
